1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of airport wind direction and velocity indicators and more particularly relates to a tetrahedron-shaped wind detector visually displaying wind velocity thereon for pilots of aircraft to view such readings from the sky.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many small airports which lack control towers to provide wind direction and wind speed information to pilots wishing to land their aircraft. Some of these small airports use wind socks which are made of cloth or plastic and which are blown in the direction of the oncoming wind. When a pilot views such wind sock from above the landing strip, he can tell the direction of the wind at the level of the runway. Of course, at night such wind socks are not easily visible. Some airfields provide landing lights which can be activated by a radio signal directed to them from small aircraft so that the landing field will become illuminated at night.
The problems of landing aircraft at small airfields have been appreciated by the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,973 to Jackson for an Airport Landing Indicator Apparatus which discloses an apparatus for indicating wind direction and wind velocity by means of illuminated arrows at both ends of a runway with a lighted sequence to indicate air speed.